


Feels Like Jealousy

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Community: footballkink2, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando doesn't like Mesut and Sergio's flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a part of [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3264428#t3264428) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com) ages ago, so a few concepts have gotten old.

The Christmas break was over and Real Madrid was on the training ground again. The tensions in the team hadn't disappeared with the old year, but Sergio was too happy to be back to care. He was joking around with Iker, teasing Xabi and ruffling Mesut's hair. 

Right after he had tackled Mesut and was tickling him mercilessly ignoring Mourinho's glare, he heard Xabi's excited voice, "Hey, Nando! What are you doing here?" 

Nando? _His_ Nando? Sergio let go of Mesut immediately and jumped to his feet. A tall, lean, blond figure was talking animatedly with Xabi at the far end of the pitch. Yep, definitely his Nando. He got up to go to him, but a tug at his shorts made him look down. 

"Hey," Mesut said annoyed, stretching his hand. 

"Oh, sorry," Sergio said and helped Mesut to his feet, but the German stumbled and wrapped his hands around Sergio's waist to steady himself. 

"Sorry," he said with a coy smile, not hurrying to release the Spaniard. 

"No problem," Sergio smiled back ruffling Mesut's black hair again. 

The boy finally let Sergio go and the defender ran to Fernando. 

"Nando," he panted opening his arms to embrace the striker, "Why didn't you tell me you're coming? So happy to see you here. You have your break in England, don't you?" 

"Mhmm," Fernando said hugging Sergio so tightly that the younger man stopped breathing. 

"Hey, Gitano, let's go, Mister is still glaring at you," Mesut said appearing out of nowhere. 

"Coming, Mes. See you later, yeah, Nando?" Sergio said letting Mesut to drag him away. 

"Of course," Fernando said smiling, but it was one of _those_ smiles. It looked sincere, but Sergio's heart froze from the ice in the striker's gaze. Sometimes when Fernando was in this mood, he almost scared Sergio. Also excited. Sergio gulped, unable to tear his eyes from Fernando's cold ones. 

"Go, Sergio, your friend is waiting for you," Fernando said calmly, quietly, but Sergio was surprised that Mesut didn't drop dead from the hidden venom in it. 

But Mesut didn't seem affected by it at all. On the contrary, he was more lively, more touchy-feely, tried to be more funny and joked a lot with Sergio. The Spaniard couldn't help responding, that was the way he was. They did the stretches together, Mesut's hands travelling farther than necessary while Sergio tried to shake off the feeling that Ferando's eyes were burning a hole in his head.

***

"Hey, Sergio, will you give me a ride home today?" Mesut said after training when they were in the parking.

"Umm, I..." Sergio began, but didn't get to finish. 

"Sergio's already promised to take me home," Fernando said, still smiling his strange smile and squeezing Sergio's shoulder possessively. 

Mesut shot him a nasty look. "Maybe Sergio should decide himself," he hissed. 

"Umm, guys..." Sergio started again but Fernando's icy glare silenced him. 

"Wait for me in the car, love," Fernando ordered and Sergio swallowed. You just couldn't say no when he spoke in this tone. At first the defender didn't even notice that Fernando called him love in front of Mesut. When he did, he turned open-mouthed to his lover. 

"Yeah, right, wait for a moment," Fernando said. He pulled Sergio to him, fisted his fingers around his hair tightly and captured his lips. Sergio tried to resist for the first few seconds, shocked that Fernando did it right there, but the striker sucked hungrily at his tongue and lips as though wanted to draw out Sergio's soul and the younger man gave in. They pulled away breathless and panting. Sergio hadn't managed to come to his senses, when Fernando whispered into his mouth, "Get in the car." 

Sergio somehow managed to get control of his weak legs and sat in his car waiting impatiently for Fernando. Mesut was left alone with the blond striker and looked at him with even wider eyes than usual. 

"I wanted to have a word with you, Mesut," Fernando purred. 

The German nodded trying to put on a brave face, but it was impossible under Fernando's piercing gaze. 

"So, you know, we, Sergio and me, have something between us which people usually call love," Fernando went on casually taking a step forward with each word and making Mesut walk backwards until his back hit the wall. "We worked very hard to make it function despite the distance, our differences, all the obstacles of our profession and I'm not going to let a little home-wrecker like you stand between us." 

Fernando's hands were on Mesut's shoulders, his fingers playing very close to his throat, and the German swallowed audibly. "I didn't mean..." he tried, but Fernando put his finger on his lips. 

"Shh, I saw everything. You were trying to steal him from me. That's why I'm here," Fernando whispered. 

"I-I thought you were o-over," Mesut stuttered. 

Fernando laughed. "Mesut, Mesut," he said, "We'll never be over. Don't believe everything you hear. Next time you want to get your little hands on my Sergio, remember that I'll fly all the way to Madrid just to make sure that you don't have hands anymore. Got it?" 

Mesut was just staring at him in shock. Fernando cupped his chin and smiled his icy smile again. "Got it?" he repeated. 

Mesut blinked. "Y-yeah." 

"Good," Fernando said and patted the German's cheek. He left the dumbfounded midfielder and went to Sergio's car. 

"What were you talking about?" Sergio asked cautiously. 

Fernando flashed him a mischievous smile which made Sergio's breath hitch. "I promise to tell you when we get home," he whispered into the defender's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth. 

"Yeah?" Sergio panted. 

"Mhmm," Fernando licked his jawbone, "And much, much more." 

Sergio had never thought his car could be so fast.


End file.
